daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chase Jennings
Chase Jennings (played by Connor Kalopsis from February 6, 2014 to September 30, 2015) is the son of Aiden Jennings and a classmate of Ciara Brady's, who he constantly picks on. Chase and Ciara eventually became friends when Aiden and Ciara's mom became a couple. Unbeknownst to Chase, he had accidentally shot and killed his mother, Meredith, when he was playing with her gun. Aiden hid the evidence to protect Chase from the truth. In October 2015, a teenaged Chase (recast with Jonathan McClendon) phoned Aiden and said he forgot the keys to the house. Chase was then approached by Andre DiMera, who said he was a friend of Aiden's. When Aiden saw Andre, he gave Chase his keys and sent him home. Aiden and Hooe got married with Chase and Ciara by their respective parents side. Afterwards, Ciara and Chase went for a walk and talked about their new relationship as step siblings. Chase and Ciara saw a jacket in the window, and Ciara said if he liked it she; could steal it for him. Chase thought she was joking, and was stunned when Ciara was about to open the door; realizing she was serious. They were stopped by Doug and Julie. Chase and Ciara went to see Hope when they learned she was in the hospital. Ciara was happy to see that her father, Bo Brady, was back. Chase wanted to know where Aiden was, and was devastated when he learned that Aiden had tried to kill Hope, and then had been killed by Bo. Chase ran off, and Bo tried to reach out to him; but Chase rejected him, and said Bo got what he wanted. Bo died from a brain tumour soon after, but Chase continued to worry about his place in the family. Ciara asked Chase to come to Bo's funeral for her, and he reluctantly did. As Chase and Ciara started to bond, Chase leaned in to kiss Ciara and then ran upstairs embarassed. Ciara was furious when he learned Chase was the one, who has been seeking bullying texts to Theo Carver. Ashamed of what he had done, Chase had planned to leave Salem when he ran into Andre. Andre encourage Chase to stay in Salem, and Chase went home. A fire started in the house, but the family put it out quickly. Chase and Ciara got into a fight and he left. Chase ran into Andre again, and Andre took him back to the Salem Inn to give him food. Andre encouraged Chase to persue Ciara. He told Chase that women mean yes they say no, and it was just a game they like to play. Chase went to see Ciara, and ended up raping her. Chase went to Andre's room, and told Andre what had happened. Andre was stunned, but promised to protect Chase for as long as he can. Andre took Chase to a secret room where he could hide out. Crimes and Misdeed *Bullied Theo Carver (Nov 2015-Feb 2016) *Raped Ciara Brady (Feb 2016) Category:Males Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Current Cast Members Category:Jennings Family Category:Rapists